A leader of a meeting may want other attendees of the meeting to join a collaboration session. Generally, the process of starting a collaboration session requires both the leader and the attendees to perform several actions. As a result, the process of starting a collaboration session is cumbersome and time consuming as attendees cannot automatically join a collaboration session.